Sieze the Day
by mush14meyers
Summary: When Maura's family moves from Ohio to New York City, she's positive that she'll have nothing to do and no one to spend time with all summer. That all changes when she meets David Jacobs.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the movie "Newsies." The only character I own is Maura.

Hey guys :) I was looking through some old stuff that I wrote, and I found this one-shot that a wrote a while ago. Honestly, I don't particularly like David Jacobs but I wrote this for my good friend who's practically in love with him. I figured I'd post it and see what you guys think. --Keep in mind-- It's not very good, since I was sort of rushing to finish it lol.

-Start-

I came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. My mother, who was washing dishes, didn't notice my presence right away. "Oh, Maura! You're awake." She said, turning off the faucet. "Would you like some breakfast?" my mother asked while she dried her hands with a dishtowel.

"I'm not hungry." I said simply. My mother sighed and sat down across the small table. "Honey, I know you like it better back home. But it's just our first day here. You'll get used to it."

"I miss our old house, mom. I miss my friends, too." I said. "Maura, you know if there was any way we could have stayed back home, we would have. But we just couldn't farm on that land anymore. This is the only place your father could find work. As for your friends, you'll make new friends. Once you start school in the fall." My mother replied. "What am I gonna do until then, though? Summer just started. I'm going to have nothing to do for two months."

"I'm sure you'll meet some kids your age. This is New York City, after all. You're bound to run into someone. Now, why don't you go pick up some bread and vegetables for our dinner tonight? I heard there's a few food stands down the street." My mother said, handing me some money and a small basket. "Be careful and don't get lost."

I walked down the street, admiring the city in the daylight. I had seen it the night before when my family arrived, but it was dark by that time. Now it was early in the day, but people still bustled around, buying things or rushing off to work. The sidewalks were crowded, which was the exact opposite of what I was used to.

Back home, I lived on a farm with my parents and sister. Our neighbors were at least a few miles away and we had to walk really far to get into town. Because of this, we supplied most of our own food either from the crops we grew or the animals we had on the farm.

I reached a group of food stands that were placed off to the side of the sidewalk. Browsing through them, I looked for fresh vegetables my mother could make into soup that night.

I almost got knocked over when a young boy, maybe nine or ten, dodged under the food stand. He was holding a wooden sword and had a brown cap in his back pocket. He pushed through the legs of the people buying their food and ran off in the other direction.

"Les! Les, get back here!" I heard someone yell. I stepped out into the middle of the sidewalk to see what was going on and someone crashed straight into me. I looked up and saw a boy. The only thing I could notice about him were his blue eyes before he moved away. "Oh, excuse me..." I said, looking down and pushing a piece of my straight hair behind my ear.

I stepped back over to the side so he could pass. "No, that was uh... completely my fault. Sorry about that..." He said. His face turned red and he ran off again, chasing the little kid.

I held the basket of food I had bought on my arm. I walked in the direction of my apartment, careful to keep the basket steady so nothing fell out. I looked at the buildings as I walked. Most of them were shops and apartments but I passed a few restaurants, too.

I noticed two guys sitting on the stairs of one of the apartments. They were both wearing black bowler derby hats and one of them had a feather in his. As I passed, they looked up and smirks formed on their faces.

They were just about to stand up, but someone suddenly grabbed my arm. "Just look away and keep walking..." They whispered. I looked over at the person who had given me these directions. It was a girl about my age with brown hair past her shoulders. When we were passed the apartment, she dropped my arm. "What was that about?" I asked, confused.

She gave me a skeptical look. "You're new around here, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, my family just moved in yesterday." I said. "Oh... then I better warn you about them two. Those are the Delancey brothers. Real creeps, the both of them. They'll go after any girl who's walking around here alone. I know first hand." She said.

I nodded slowly, not really sure what she was talking about. "I'm Maura." I said, smiling at her. "Sarah Jacobs." She replied. "Do you live around here, Maura?" she asked. "Yes. Just down the block from here." I replied. "Me too. Except I'm a little farther than that. More like two blocks."

We started walking down the street, talking. I found out that I was a little younger than her, but only by several months. When I reached my apartment building, I climbed the stairs to the door. "It was nice to meet you, Sarah. And thanks for the help back there with those two guys." I said.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight to meet my family? That way you get to know some people around here."

I shrugged. "That sounds nice. I'll ask my mother." I replied.

----

"Her names Sarah. I met her on the way home." I said, helping my mother put away the vegetables. "So you met a new friend?" My mom asked. "I only talked to her for a little while, mom, so I don't think we're exactly considered i friends /i ." I replied. My mom looked at me for a second. "I'm so glad you met a new friend." she said, washing the carrots off.

I sighed. "So is it alright if I go?" I asked. "I don't see why not. Does she live far from here?" she asked. "No, only a few blocks. I can walk there. Sarah told me how to get there." I replied. "Alright, what time will you be leaving?" My mother said. "She told me her family usually eats around 6, so I should come by around then."

----

I found apartment number 51 and knocked on the door. Sarah opened it a few seconds later and greeted me. "Hi, Maura. I'm glad you could come. Please, come in." she said, stepping aside.

It was a small two room apartment, but it had a comfortable feel to it. Sarah's father was sitting at the table, reading a book. Her mother was wearing a white apron and standing at the stove. "These are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Maura."

"Hello, dear." Her mother said, walking over to us and smiling. "Why don't you take a seat... Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said, motioning to the round table in the middle of the room.

I sat down and Sarah took the seat next to me. We continued talking for a while until the door to the apartment opened. "Sorry we're late, Ma..." The boy said. "It's alright, David. You're just in time. Wash up and sit down." She said. A smaller boy trailed in after him and shut the door. I recognized him as the little kid from the food stand earlier that day. "Les, you too." She added.

I didn't recognize the older boy until he sat down across from me at the table. He was the one who had bumped into me. He stared at me for a second, trying to figure out where he had seen me. "Oh, these are my brothers..." Sarah said. "Hi, I'm David." The older boy said, putting out his hand to shake mine. "And this is Les." He added, pointing to the littler one.

"I'm Maura." I said, taking his hand and smiling. He continued shaking my hand as he stared at me. "Um, David?" Sarah said, forcing him to look away. "Yeah? Oh, sorry..." he said, dropping my hand and blushing.

I laughed. "It's okay." I said, feeling my own cheeks getting red. "Alright. Mayer, put that book down. It's time to eat." Sarah's mom said, placing a pot on the table. She picked up the bowl in front of me and spooned some rice into it.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded, placing it down and picked up Sarah's. "So, Maura, you're new in town?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "We just came here from Ohio." I answered.

"From Ohio to here is a pretty long way to travel, yes?" Sarah's father said. I nodded. "Yeah... It's so different up here." I replied. Mrs. Jacobs finished serving everyone and sat down to eat. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it fast." She said, smiling.

----

A few days later, I was walking down the street because my mother had insisted that I go take a look at Central Park. She told me it was supposed to be beautiful, and she was trying every excuse to get me to do something instead of sit around the apartment. I hadn't seen Sarah or her family since the night I had dinner with them.

I really didn't know where I was going, so I sort of just wandered around in the general direction of the park. "Hey, Maura!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw David across the street.

I smiled and waved, walking over to him. He was standing with a few other boys who were holding piles of newspapers just like David was. "I didn't know you were a newsboy." I said, motioning to the papers. He nodded. "Yep. So I can help my family out with money, you know?" he said.

"Hey Davey..." one of the boys said, nudging him. "This the pretty goil you was talki-" David interrupted him quickly. "Maura, these are my friends Mush, Skittery and Racetrack." He said, motioning to each as he said their name. I assumed those were their nicknames. "Hi, guys. My names Maura." I said.

"So, Maura... Are you and Dave, you know... Datin'?" Racetrack asked, smirking. "No! I'm... She- She's my sister's friend, Race. Can it..." David said, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

I laughed and shook my head, trying to hide the fact that I was embarrassed, too. "Can you guys help me out a bit? I'm looking for Central Park..." I said, changing the subject.

"Actually," Mush said. "We was just about to go dere-" Race elbowed him in the stomach. "But we decided we'se goin' to Tibby's instead." He finished, receiving confused looks from Mush and Skittery. "However, Dave can show ya where it is... can't ya, Dave?" Race said, pushing David towards me.

Mush and Skittery smirked, understanding what Racetrack was trying to do. "Sure, no problem..." David said, rubbing his shoulder where Racetrack just pushed him.

----

"It's really is pretty here." I said to David, who was walking next to me slowly. "Yeah, it is..." he agreed, looking down at his feet. We were quiet for a while until he broke the silence. "So you looking for any particular section of the park?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, my mom just told me I should check it out. She's been trying to get me out of the house and stuff. I don't have much to do so I've just kind of been sitting around, you know?"

"Well, you can always spend some time with the newsies. They're really nice, most of them, once you get passed the wisecracks." He said. "Actually, all of us are going to a Vaudeville show tomorrow night. Medda's performing. Have you ever heard of her?" He asked.

I shook my head again. "You'll probably like it. Do you want to go with me?" He asked. I looked up at him, surprised. "I... I mean, not _with_ me. I mean, you'll be there and I'll be there, s-so... we'll both be there." He said quickly. "Sarah will be there, too." He added.

I smiled, but I had to admit I was a little upset that he didn't mean the first thing he said. "Sure, that sounds like fun." I replied.

----

Since it was a warm night, I decided to wear a white summery dress. It was just about up to my knees and had a blue ribbon around the waist. I met Sarah outside and we walked to the theatre.

When we got there, there was a crowd of newsies outside. Above them was a sign surrounded in lights that said "Irving Hall". The inside was even more filled. The balconies were overflowing with boys and there were barely any seats left at the tables. Sarah led me to a table in the front near the stage. Sitting there were David, Mush, and two other boys I didn't know.

Sarah went over to one of the boys. He was wearing a red bandana around his neck and had a cowboy hat around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him. "Hey Sarah." He said, smiling at her.

David looked up from the table and stared at me for a second, but he didn't say anything. "Maura, This is Jack. That's Specs, and I think you already met Mush." She said. I nodded and smiled at them. I sat down in the only empty seat left at the table. It was next to David. "You... you like nice." He muttered, returning his gaze to the table.

When the show started, a man made an announcement for "Medda Larkson" and the newsies went crazy. She came out in a light blue gown and took a bow. After greeting the newsies, she began to sing.

A few times during the first half of the show, David turned and talked to me but the conversations didn't last more than a few minutes. After a while we would just turn back to face the stage again.

When the first half was over, Medda announced that there would be a ten minute intermission until the last half started. The newsies began talking loudly and soon the whole theater was filled with noise.

"Hey Davey, mind if I talk wit ya for a few seconds?" Jack said, yelling over the sound. David nodded. "Yeah, sure..." he said, getting up and following Jack. Several minutes later, David still wasn't back yet. "Where are they?" Sarah asked. "Medda's about to go on again..." She said. "I think they went out near the entrance... I'll go get them." I replied, standing up.

As soon as the doors to the theater closed, the sound was almost completely blocked out. I heard David and Jack talking from somewhere in the lobby of the building. Walking over to the huge staircase, I saw they were at the bottom both facing away from me.

I was about to tell them that the intermission was almost over, but something stopped me. "I don't like her, Jack. Not at all." Dave said. "Ya sure?" Jack asked, crossing his arms. "Yes, I'm sure! I'm just doing her a favor. She doesn't have any friends except for Sarah." He said.

I backed away and disappeared through the door before they could notice me. I went back and sat down at the table, feeling really disappointed for some reason. "Any luck?" Sarah asked. I paused for a second before shaking my head. "No, I couldn't find them." I lied.

Sarah seemed to buy it, but Mush gave me a skeptical look. Medda started singing again and Jack and David returned within the next few minutes. I kept my head down and tried not to look at him.

"Maura, somethin' wrong?" Mush asked. David looked over to hear my answer. "I'm fine, I'm just... not feeling so well." I said. "You wanna go home?" Mush asked.

I thought about it for a second and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna head home..." I replied. "Why don't ya let one of us walk wit ya since its dark out." Mush suggested.

"I'll go..." David offered. "No, no... it's alright. I'll be fine. It's just a few blocks anyway." I said, standing up. "Thanks, guys. I had fun." I waved to them and started walking towards the exit before anyone could say anything else.

----

David's Point of View 

"Where are we going, Jack?" I asked, following him through the crowd of newsies. "To the entrance hall. I don't want anyone overhearin' us." He said.

He went down the stairs and sat down on the bottom one. I sat down a few stairs above him. "Alright, so what's going on?" I asked. Jack paused for a second before responding. "Dave... A lot of guys in there have dem eyes on Maura. And I don't think it's just because she's new 'round here." He said.

"So?" I asked, trying to pretend that I didn't care. "So if ya like her I'd suggest goin' after her before some other guy does." I started getting nervous. "I don't like her..." I lied, looking away from Jack and steadying my gaze on the entrance doors.

He sighed and faced the doors, too. "Dave, you're one of me best friends. I can tell when you're actin' all weird because of a goil. I think ya like her." He said. He was right, but I couldn't let him know that. He might tell Sarah, who would definitely tell Maura.

"I don't like her, Jack. Not at all." I said. He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Ya sure?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure!" I lied. He still didn't look convinced. "I'm just doing her a favor. She doesn't have any friends except for Sarah." I said. I knew that sounded a little harsh. Sort of like I didn't even like spending time with her. Like I only was because she had no friends and I felt bad for her. That wasn't the case at all, though.

Still, it seemed to work and Jack dropped it. "Alright, Dave... Well, we better get back to the theater. Intermission should be over any minute now." He said. We walked in through the doors and found that Medda had already started performing again.

When we sat down at the table, Maura was acting kind of different. The usual smile she had on her face was gone and she barely even looked up from the table. After a few minutes, Mush asked her if she was okay and she said she wasn't feeling well. I offered to walk her home, but she said no and left before any of us could argue with her.

When the show ended, we were all standing outside. After saying goodbye to the newsies, Sarah started heading towards our house and the newsies went towards the lodging house.

"Davey, wait up for a second..." Mush said. I turned to face him. He waited until everyone was out of earshot. "What did you say to her?" He asked. I shook my head and shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Maura. You said something to Maura. And that's why she was so upset." He said. "I didn't say anything to her. Just Jack." I replied. "Then why was she so upset when she came out of the lobby?" Mush asked.

"She wasn't in the lobby..." I explained. "Yes she was. I saw her go in. She went to look for you and Jack." Mush replied. "But I didn't see-" I started. Then it clicked in my mind. "Oh God... she must have overheard me..." I muttered.

"David, C'mon! I told mom we'd be home as soon as the show ended!" Sarah called from down the street. "Nothing, Mush... I gotta go. Oh, and thanks..." I said, hurrying to catch up with Sarah. He gave me a confused look and shrugged. "For what?" he called after me.

----

Maura's Point of View

My mother had sent my sister and me to bed hours ago, but I still lied in bed awake. I couldn't seem to get what David said out of my head. If it was anyone else, I don't think I would have felt half as bad. But it was him. What he said sounded like he couldn't even stand to be around me. What hurt even more was that I was pretty sure I had started to like him...

I wanted to talk to someone, but my sister, Virginia, had fallen asleep a long time ago. I stayed in my bed, watching the ceiling. Around two in the morning, I started to drift off to sleep.

My eyes opened again when I thought I heard a noise. I looked around the room, but it was silent. Telling myself I had dreamed it, I put my head down again. As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard it again. There was something hitting against my window.

I looked over at my older sister, but her breathing was calm and her eyes were closed. Standing up, I walked over to my window. There was someone standing on the sidewalk, looking up at my window.

I slid the window open and saw David. We were both quiet for a second and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "David... what are you doing here?" I whispered just loud enough so he could hear me from the ground. "I... I just came to see if you were feeling better?" he said, looking unsure of himself.

"You came here in the middle of the night to see if I was feeling better?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He shook his head and looked down. "Actually, no... I was hoping we could... maybe talk about something." He said. I was too nervous to reply right away. I opened my mouth to talk, but no sound came out.

He sighed. "Look, never mind. I wasn't thinking right. I'm sorry for wakin' you up, Maura. Night." He said, starting to walk away. "No! Dave, wait..." I said. He stopped and looked back up at my window. "Wait there. I'll be down in a few minutes." I said.

I washed up and threw on some clothes as fast as I could. Thankfully, both my parents and my sister didn't wake up. I closed the door to my apartment silently, making sure it was unlocked. Then I walked down the hall to the stairs that led to the entrance room.

When I opened the front door to the apartment building, David looked up. He was sitting on the stairs outside. I took a seat next to him, but he didn't say anything right away.

It was a little chilly outside because the sun was about an hour from rising. Everything was still covered in darkness, but the sky was starting to turn a lighter blue.

"I wasn't even sure if that was your room..." he said, breaking the silence. I laughed and then it was quiet again.

"What did you hear tonight?" he asked suddenly, still refusing to look up. "What do you mean?" I replied. "When Jack and I were talking at Irving Hall. What did you hear?" he asked again.

"I... nothing." I said, turning my head away from him. I really didn't want to talk about it. "You're a bad liar, Maura." David said, looking up at me and smiling. I looked at him, too and our gazes met. "I know..." I replied, slightly smiling.

"If you tell me what you heard, then maybe we can clear this up..." he offered. I sighed and looked down. "I heard you tell Jack that you didn't like me at all. That you were only doing me a favor because I had no friends or something like that."

He closed his eyes and let his head drop down in his hand. "Maura... I didn't mean that." He said. "David, it's okay. Really." I lied. "You're only trying to help me out. I understand" I replied.

"But it's really not like that!" he said. "I just told Jack that... because..." he sighed. "Because I didn't want you to find out that-"

He stopped immediately when the door to the apartment building opened. We both whirled around and found my older sister. Standing in the doorway, she stared at us for a second. "Maura, you better get inside before mom and dad find out you're out here..." Virginia said. "Hi there." She added, looking at David.

We both stood up awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." I said to David. He nodded and started walking away. "G'night, Maura..." he mumbled.

When I was inside and my sister closed the door, she smirked at me. "You're lucky I woke up before our parents did..." she said. "Now, I'll play the responsible older sister later and tell you how you shouldn't sneak out... but as for now, who's that boy?" Virginia asked, smiling.

"He's just a boy..." I said, getting nervous. I walked around her and started climbing the stairs. "Let's just go to bed, okay?" I added.

------

Early the next day, my mother sent me out for fresh bread. Half of me wanted to run into David and half of me was terrified of it. I walked down the street towards the food stands.

Mush was standing on one of the street corners, yelling out headlines. When he saw me, he stopped and walked over. "Heya Maura, how ya doin'? He asked. "I'm alright..." I replied.

"Feeling better?" he asked. "What? Oh, yeah, I am... thanks." I said. He laughed and shook his head. "That's bull, Maura. You wasn't feelin' sick. You was upset." He replied. "Now, I don't know exactly what's goin' on between you and David, but maybe ya should come to Tibby's tonight with da newsies. He's gonna be there..." Mush said.

"No!" I replied quickly. "I mean, we... we already cleared it up." I said, trying to pretend I wasn't nervous. He crossed his arms. "Well, if you're so against seein' him, then that leads me to believe dat ya didn't really clear stuff up completely, did ya?" he said.

I sighed and shook my head, realizing that lying to Mush wasn't helping me at all. "Then come by around 5. We should all be done sellin' by then." He said, turning to walk away.

"Mush?" I called after him. He turned back around to look at me. "Why are you trying so hard to fix things between me and David?" I asked. He laughed and started walking away again. "Because da two of you are both real shy, so without my help it'll never happen." He said over his shoulder.

"What will never happen?" I asked, but he had already gone back to yelling out headlines.

---

I walked over to Tibby's, somewhat hoping that the guys hadn't finished selling yet. I was way too nervous to talk to David. Of course, when I got there they were all sitting at a few tables in one section of the restaurant.

"Maura! Glad ya could come..." Mush said as I walked towards the tables. David turned around and his face went white. "Sit down, we'se just about to order..." Mush added.

I looked around for an empty chair, but the only one that wasn't taken was next to David. Reluctantly, I sat down next to him. I picked up one of the menus and pretended to read, but my mind kept wandering and I couldn't stay focused.

When David thought I wasn't listening, he leaned over to Mush. "Is i that /i why you wouldn't let Blink sit next to me? I can't believe you set this up, Mush..." He whispered. Mush laughed. "You'll thank me for it, I promise..." he whispered back.

We ordered and by the time our food came, David and I still hadn't said one word. I barely touched my food. I wasn't hungry because of the butterflies in my stomach.

"Ow!" David said under his breath. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning to him. He narrowed his eyes at Mush, who had obviously kicked him from under the table. "I bit my tongue..." he muttered, lying.

Mush widened his eyes, as if to say "say something!" David sighed and turned to face me. He started a conversation with me, but neither of us brought up last night. However, soon enough it was forgotten and we were both talking and laughing.

When everyone finished, we counted out our share of the money and got up to leave. I really didn't want to go home. I was having a lot of fun with David. Still, I said goodbye to them and turned the opposite way towards my home.

"Maura, wait up!" David said, running up to me. "I'll walk you home..." he said. I smiled and we started walking towards my apartment building. Neither of us said a word until we got there. We both stopped in front of the building. "I had a lot of fun, Dave." I said, smiling at him.

He nodded. "Me too. Hey... you think, maybe..." his voice faded out. "Maybe what?" I asked. "You think maybe we could... kind of consider that a date?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat and I nodded quickly. "Sure." I said.

He bit his lip and put his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. I put my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on him for a second. He held me for what seemed like a long time, and then he pulled away. I walked up the stairs to the apartment building. He waved as I closed the door behind me.

----

"Maura..." I was sitting on my bed reading a book when my mom called me from the kitchen. "Be right there..." I called back, marking my page and getting up.

My mother was covering a basket with a white handkerchief when I walked in. "Honey, could you bring this down to the bakery for Mrs. Johanson? I was baking corn bread, so I thought I would make a little extra for her..." she said. Over the past week, my mom had become good friends with the baker's wife, who usually worked behind the counter for her husband.

"Sure, mom." I said, taking the basket. I walked to the bakery which was a few blocks away from our apartment. It was a corner shop located on a busy street. As I walked in, the bell at the top of the door rang. Mrs. Johanson looked up from something she was writing.

"Hello, Maura." She said, smiling at me. "Hi, Mrs. Johanson. My mom made some extra corn bread for you and she asked me to drop it off." I said, placing it on the counter. "Oh, thank you dear. Tell her that's very nice of her." She replied. "I will. Have a nice day." I said, walking out.

It was barely even 11 o'clock in the morning, but it was really warm out already. As I walked towards my house, I ran into Skittery. "Maura..." he said. "I'm glad I ran into ya... Davey's been lookin' for ya. He said if I saw ya to tell ya to go to Central Park 'nd find him." He said.

"Oh, alright... Do you know why?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nah, didn't say." He replied. "Okay, thanks Skittery." I said, changing directions toward Central Park.

It took me a few minutes to find him, but I finally did. He had a few people crowded around him, buying papers from him. When they all moved away, he looked up and saw me.

"Skittery said you were looking for me..." I said, walking towards him. I nodded and smiled, but he looked nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked, sensing that he was uneasy. "Nothing's wrong... I'm just..."

He took a deep breath. "I just forgot something last night." He said. I gave him a confused look, but before I could say anything he leaned towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I stared at him, shocked. "I was lying to Jack when I said I didn't like you." He muttered, looking down. "So... that means..." I replied. "That means I do.' He finished for me.

I smiled and picked up his hand. "I like you too, David. A lot." I said. "Then why don't we go on a real date sometime... one where it's just the two of us. One where I actually know that you're coming this time..." He suggested.

"That sounds great." I said, laughing. David laced our fingers together and started walking. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He said, leading me towards the park exit.

Racetrack, Mush, and Specs were standing by the entrance, selling their papers. When Mush saw us, a smile spread across his face. "What did I tell ya, Specs?" he said, nudging him.

Race turned around too and smirked. "Looks like Davey's got himself a goilfriend, huh guys?" he said. Specs laughed and Mush shrugged, grinning. "I dunno, Race... that sure is what it looks like." He said mockingly.

At first David looked down and blushed. For a second I thought he was going to tell them to leave him alone, but then he looked up again and smiled. "Yeah, so what if I do?" he said, squeezing my hand tighter.

THE END

----

Thanks for reading, guys :D Please tell me what you think of it if you get the chance.


End file.
